mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ernie Hudson
|birthplace = Benton Harbor, Michigan, U.S. | occupation = Actor, playwright, producer | yearsactive = 1976–present | spouse = Jeannie Moore (1963-1976) Linda Kingsberg (1985-present) | domesticpartner = }} Ernest Lee "Ernie" Hudson (born December 17, 1945) is an American actor known for his roles as Winston Zeddemore in the Ghostbusters film series, Warden Leo Glynn on HBO's Oz, and Sergeant Albrecht in The Crow. Early life Hudson was born in Benton Harbor, Michigan, the son of Maggie Donald,[http://www.filmreference.com/film/74/Ernie-Hudson.html Ernie Hudson Biography (1945-2009)]. Film Reference.com. who died of tuberculosis when Hudson was two months old; Hudson never knew his father. He was subsequently raised by his maternal grandmother, Arrana Donald.[http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800023537/bio Ernie Hudson Biography]. Yahoo! Movies. He has a half-brother, Lewis Hudson. After a short time in the Marine Corps, he moved to Detroit, where he became the resident playwright at Concept East, the oldest Black Theatre company in the country. In addition, he enrolled at Wayne State University to further develop his writing and acting skills, and found time to establish the Actors' Ensemble Theatre where he and other talented young black writers directed and appeared in their own works, before enrolling and subsequently graduating from Yale School of Drama. Career One of Hudson's early films was in Penitentiary in the late 1970s starring Leon Isaac Kennedy. After various TV guest roles on shows such as The Dukes of Hazzard and The A-Team, Hudson went on to bigger fame playing Winston Zeddemore, who enlists with the Ghostbusters in the 1984 film Ghostbusters and its 1989 sequel (he auditioned to reprise the role for the animated series but lost to Arsenio Hall), as well as Warden Leo Glynn on HBO's Oz. On Oz, his son Ernie Hudson Jr. co-starred with him as Muslim inmate Hamid Khan. He appeared as the character Munro in Congo, and he starred in the 1994 film The Crow as Sergeant Albrecht. He switched gears when he played a preacher opening the eyes of a small town prejudice in the 50s in Stranger in the Kingdom. He is also known as Harry McDonald, the FBI superior of Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality. He was also in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Ethon" as Pernaux. He had a major supporting role as the mentally challenged Solomon in The Hand that Rocks the Cradle. He was on the TV series Fantasy Island as a voodoo man named Jamu in season 1. Hudson also appeared as Reggie in the film Basketball Diaries alongside Leonardo DiCaprio. In 2008, he began a recurring role as Dr. Fields in The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Hudson also had a recurring role on the final season of Law & Order as Lt. Anita Van Buren's boyfriend and then husband. He is to reprise his famous role, Winston Zeddemore, in the third installment of the Ghostbusters franchise set to be released in 2012. Filmography at Walt Disney World's Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park.]] *''Leadbelly'' (1976) .... unknown role *''The Human Tornado'' (1976) .... Bo (as Louis Hudson) *''Mad Bull'' (1977) (TV film) .... Black Bart *''King'' (1978) (TV mini-series) .... Jack Corbin *''Fantasy Island'' (1978) (TV) (episode: Family Reunion/Voodoo) .... Jamu *''Last of the Good Guys'' (1978) (TV film) .... El Coliph *''The Main Event'' (1979) .... Killer *''Skag'' (1980) (TV) .... unknown role *''The $5.20 an Hour Dream'' (1980) (TV film) .... Homer Burden *''White Mama'' (1980) (TV film) .... Counsellor *''Joni'' (1980) .... Earl *''The Octagon'' (1980) .... Quinine *''The Jazz Singer'' (1980) .... Heckler *''Underground Aces'' (1981) .... African General *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (1981) (TV film) .... Mr. Harrison *''Crazy Times'' (1981) (TV film) .... Harold 'Jazzman' Malloy *''Penitentiary II'' (1982) .... Half Dead *''Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone'' (1983) .... Washington *''Going Berserk'' (1983) .... Jerome Willy Muhammed *''Two of a Kind'' (1983) .... Det. Skaggs *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) .... Winston Zeddemore *''National Lampoon's Joy of Sex'' (1984) .... Mr. Porter *''St. Elsewhere'' (1984) (TV) .... Jerry Close *''California Girls'' (1985) (TV film) .... Ernie *''Love on the Run'' (1985) (TV film) .... Lamar *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) (TV) (voice) .... Cyborg (Victor Stone) *''The Last Precinct'' (1986) (TV) .... Sergeant Night Train Lane *''Weeds'' (1987) .... Bagdad *''Pound Puppies'' (1987) (TV) .... Additional Voices *''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (1988) (TV film) .... Joe Hamilton *''The Wrong Guys'' (1988) .... Dawson *''Trapper County War'' (1989) .... Jefferson Carter *''Leviathan'' (1989) .... Justin Jones *''Collision Course'' (1989) .... Shortcut *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) .... Winston Zeddemore *''Angel Street'' (1992) (TV) .... Thurman Nickens *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' (1992) .... Solomon *''The Ben Stiller Show'' (1992) (TV) .... The Tennis Captain *''Wild Palms'' (1993) (TV mini-series).... Tommy Lazlo *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) (TV) .... Zambini *''Sugar Hill'' (1994) .... Lolly Jonas *''No Escape'' (1994) .... Hawkins *''The Crow'' (1994) .... Sergeant Albrecht *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) .... Officer Sam 'Mad Dog' Shaw *''Airheads'' (1994) .... Sergeant O'Malley *''Speechless'' (1994) .... Ventura *''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) .... Reggie *''Congo'' (1995) .... Captain Munro Kelly *''The Substitute'' (1996) .... Principal Claude Rolle *''Tornado!'' (1996) (TV film) .... Dr. Joe Branson *''For Which He Stands'' (1996) .... DEA Agent Baxter *''Just Your Luck'' (1996) .... Willie *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996) (TV film) .... Nat Love aka Deadwood Dick *''Fakin' Da Funk'' (1997) .... Joe Lee *''Clover'' (1997) (TV film) .... Gaten Hill *''Operation Delta Force'' (1997) (TV film) .... Tipton *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) .... Agent Gus Anders, CIA *''Levitation'' (1997) .... Downbeat *''Butter'' (1998) .... Curtis "8 Ball" Harris *''Stranger in the Kingdom'' (1998) .... Rev. Walter Andrews *''Best of the Best: Without Warning'' (1998) .... Detective Gresko *''October 22'' (1998) .... Arthur *''Lillie'' (1999) .... Larry Miller *''Michael Jordan: An American Hero'' (1999) (TV film) .... unknown role *''Shark Attack'' (1999) .... Lawrence Rhodes *''The Last Siege'' (1999) .... Senator Douglas Wilson *''Interceptors'' (1999) .... Major McKenzie *''Stealth Fighter'' (1999) .... President Westwood *''Miracle on the 17th Green'' (1999) (TV film) .... Earl Fielder *''Nowhere to Land'' (2000) (TV film) .... Danny Gorlin *''Red Letters'' (2000) .... Detective Glen Teal *''The Watcher'' (2000) .... Ibby *''Paper Bullets'' (2000) .... Detective Ron Mills *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) .... FBI Asst. Director Harry McDonald *''Everything's Jake'' (2000) .... Jake *''Walking Shadow'' (2001) (TV film) .... Hawk *''A Town Without Christmas'' (2001) (TV film) .... Ted *''Oz'' (1997–2003) (TV) .... Warden Leo Glynn *''Anne B. Real'' (2003) .... Principal Davis *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003) (TV) .... Senior Deputy John Henry Barnes *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) (voice) .... P.T. *''Marilyn Hotchkiss Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'' (2005) .... Blake Rische *''Lackawanna Blues'' (2005) (TV film) .... Dick Barrymore *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) .... FBI Asst. Director Harry McDonald *''Fighting the Odds: The Marilyn Gambrell Story'' (2005) (TV film) .... Perry Beasley *''Halfway Decent'' (2005) .... Tom *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) .... Roscoe *''The Ron Clark Story'' (2006) (TV film) .... Principal Turner *''Desperate Housewives'' (2006–2007) (TV) .... Detective Ridley *''Certifiably Jonathan'' (2007) .... Museum Guard *''Nobel Son'' (2007) .... Sgt. Bill Canega *''All Hat'' (2007) .... Jackson Jones *''Final Approach'' (2007) (TV) .... Agent Lorenzo Dawson *''The Man in the Silo'' (2008) .... Marcus Wells *''Pie'n Burger'' (2008) .... Cedric *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2008) (TV) .... Dr. Ken Fields *''Private Practice'' (2008) (TV) .... Captain Frank *''Balancing the Books'' (2008) .... Detective Carter *''Dragonball Evolution'' (2009) .... Sifu Norris *''Meteor'' (2009) (TV mini-series) .... Gen. Brasser *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (2009) (voice) .... Winston Zeddemore *''Lonely Street'' (2009) .... Capt. Morgan *''Heroes'' (2009) (TV) .... Captain Lubbock *''Machete Joe'' (2009) .... Sheriff Taylor *''Pastor Brown'' (2009) .... Deacon Harold Todd *''Law & Order'' (2009-2010) (TV) .... Frank Gibson *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball'' (2010) .... Anthony Vejar *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''Ghostbusters III'' (2012) .... Winston Zeddemore References External links * *Ernie Hudson Interview in Dangerous Ink Magazine - 2009 *Interview (March 2008) with Ernie Hudson, by Matthew Waldram *Ernie Hudson interviewed by Julian De Backer Category:1945 births Category:Actors from Michigan Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Benton Harbor, Michigan Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:United States Marines Category:Wayne State University alumni Category:Yale University alumni de:Ernie Hudson es:Ernie Hudson fr:Ernie Hudson it:Ernie Hudson nl:Ernie Hudson ja:アーニー・ハドソン pl:Ernie Hudson pt:Ernie Hudson fi:Ernie Hudson sv:Ernie Hudson